everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ame Mizukaze
Ame Mizukaze is the son of Susanoo, the Japanese god of Storms and Rain. He is a Rebel, since he doesn't want to follow his destiny. (This character belongs to Riliane de Lucifen, please don't edit or delete it unless you have her permission) Character Personality Ame is someone very nice and sweet. unlike his cousin Hikari, he doesn't boast and he is very humble. He tries to not get angry, because if he does... well, here are the lightnings in his cloud and the heavy rain ! He speaks quite rarely because of his timidness. When he thinks what he said was stupid or embarrassing, he always blushes and plays with one of the strings of his blue hoodie. He hates to be alone and is always in search of company. He loves to be with his friends and he is also a pure, pure geek : he adores video games and he will always beat you at FPS, his favorite kind of games. He doesn't have a jealous nature but he sometimes envies his cousin's ability to attract people. His favorites game are Call of Beauty and alos Maidcraft. Appearance Ame has a pale skin and short messy hair that is originally black but that he dyed blue. He has cloud-grey eyes. He always wears a blue hoodie with the hood often folded back on his head. He has quite round face which he doesn't like too much. Ame is slightly -really slightly- plump but he has a serious complex about that. People tells him he has a "geek" style. Interest and hobbies -He likes to play video games -He loves to be with his friends -He likes to be with his friends -he likes to stay outside when it's rainy Abiltlites When Ame is worried, a raincloud appears above his head, and when he is angry, the cloud fills with lightnings, and he can also create small rains. he also can summon his father's sword, Totsuka. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susanoo Viewpoint on Destiny Ame doesn't want to become the next god of Storms and Rains, he sees himself too sweet and kind. Relationships Family Parents/Mother/Father Ame is borm from Susanoo and his wife, the goddess (and former human) Kushinada. Ame and his father have a very... stormy relationship. Susanoo wants his son to take after him while Ame doesn't want to. Susanoo and his son often argue and there is always a lot of storms at these times... Yet, Ame really loves his mother Kushinada and spends a lot of time with her. Kushinada keep telling Ame to follow his heart and know what he want. Ame have a great rivalry with his cousin Hikari Taiyô, the daughter of Amaterasu. Friends Friend 1 Yûki Tsuyo is Ame's best friend. Except him, Ame is a little the friend of all the school's geeks. Pet Ame's pet is a little green frog named Sui. Romance Romance 1 Ame is deeply in love with Flower Eyja, the daughter of Freyja. Enemies Enemie 1 Ame is a very nice guy, so he doesn't have any enemy. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Characters